La prueba
by Diamond-04
Summary: Little Vampire, Pequeño Vampiro. Lumpi dice que Rüdiger no tiene autocontrol, este dice que si, ¿que se formó? ¡una apuesta! Por supuesto el pobre Anton queda metido en el medio...


Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Además la idea original de este fic es de Hyel; escribió The Test, que llegaría hasta dónde dice "¡Comienza el cronómetro, hermano"  
Osea le doy el credito a Hyel por todo lo escrito hasta ahi y por la idea original, y a Angela Sommer Bonderburg por los personajes )

LA PRUEBA

"Hicimos una apuesta" explicó Lumpi, sonriendo despreciablemente.

Rüdiger asintió "Él dice que no tengo autocontrol. ¡Le voy a mostrar cuanto autocontrol tengo!

"¿Cuál es la prueba?" preguntó Anton. Estaban sentados en su habitación, con la luces apagadas y todavía faltaba al menos media hora hasta que sus padres volvieran del cine.

"Tú" Rüdiger sonrió. "No he tomado una gota desde ayer al anochecer"

Anton se sobresaltó. "¿Mi opinión no cuenta en esto?"

"Nope!" dijo Rüdiger alegremente y saltó, enredó sus brazos y piernas alrededor de Anton y apoyó su fría mejilla contra su garganta. "¡Comienza el cronómetro, hermano!"

Gracias Hyel :D

La sonrisa de Lumpi se amplió notablemente mientras que, con uno de sus largos dedos amarillentos oprimía el pequeño botón rojo que sobresalía en uno de los lados del pequeño reloj.

"Treinta minutos, comenzando... YA!"

Anton intentó safarse de Rüdiger pero el pequeño vampiro era al menos cinco veces más fuerte que él y, al parecer, no estaba en sus planes dejarlo ir; no iba a rendirse, Anton bien lo sabía. No soportaría perder y menos contra Lumpi.  
El chico intentó quedarse lo más quieto posible, queriendo pensar en todo menos en el frío rostro del vampiro hambriento y en los colmillos filosos como agujas a tres centímetros de su cuello... Oia el tic-tac del relojito en lo parecian ser intervalos enormes ¿Por qué el tiempo no pasaba?  
¡Esto era imposible¡iba a volverse loco!  
Luego de dos minutos había comenzado a sudar y estaba temblando como una hoja.  
Por su parte a Rüdiger le estaba costando mantener el control más de lo que le hubiera gustado admitir; el latir del cuello de Anton contra su mejilla lo estaba alterando más de lo esperado. Contaba los segundos tratando de tranquilizarse, pero estos pasaban tan lentamente como años y la espera se hacía eterna. Ya iban cinco minutos. Ahora siete. Falta poco para los diez... Su miraba se delizaba sin querer hacia el costado. De reojo deseaba ese cuello... Intentó cerrandolos, pero aún así podía oler la sangre corriendo bajo la tibia piel. La podía sentir, imaginar recorriendo las fragiles venas de Anton. Ah, estaba a solo un mordisco de distancia.  
Sus labios secos habían comenzado a separarse, a deslizarse sobre los inmaculados dientes desnudando los colmillos. Rüdiger hizo fuerza ¡tanta fuerza! toda la que pudo para volverlos a unir, para apretarlos juntos y ocultar la terrible dentadura.  
Pero la sed le quemaba. Le quemaba las venas, la piel, la garganta. Sin querer dejó escapar un gemido. A lo lejos pudo sentir la risita despectiva de Lumpi y quiso decirle que se callara, ah! pero no, su hermano estaba ya tan distante, ahora solo existian esa sangre y él.  
No, no podía¡moriría antes de hacerle daño a su mejor amigo! Pero eso era todo lo que anhelaba: sangre. ¿Quien era ese pobre mortal que yacía indefenso en sus brazos, la víctima de su lujuriosa sed? Ya no era su amigo, era su presa.  
Apretó los brazos y piernas contra él, le clavó los manos en el cuerpo asegurandose de que no escapara. Sus dedos se crisparon. Podía oirlo quejarse, sentirlo luchar bajo sus brazos, sabía que estaba aterrado, forcejeando con todas sus fuerzas, y a su vez también sabía que su abrazo no lo dejaría ir, nunca, nunca, ahora era suyo... Y de nuevo la boca se abría sedienta y los mortales colmillos se acercaban, más y más a la débil garganta, todo él extasiandose con la visión de esa sangre que vendría tan pronto que la podía saborear, dulce, salada, perfecta... más cerca, más cerca, ya casi... sus labios acariciaban la piel...

PIP

"¡Tiempo!"

Fue como si la voz de Lumpi lo despertara de un sueño. Aflojó el cuerpo permitiendo que Anton saltara de la cama como una bala. El chico tenía un aspecto deplorable; respiraba agitado, estaba sudado de pies a cabeza y, tomandose la garganta con ambas manos miraba al pequeño vampiro con los ojos tan abiertos que parecia que iban a salirseles.  
Este, su vez, estaba confundido, sediento, adolorido y a punto de desmayarse por el esfuerzo.  
Pero feliz...¡Felicísimo¡Había vencido¡Ja¡Lo sabía, sabía que podía!

"Bueno hermanito" dijo Lumpi "parece que ganaste esta vez..."

"¡Te lo dije!" Rüdiger sonrió triunfante "Ahora vamos, ya deben estar por llegar tus padres, Anton. Además hay que cenar..." la sonrisa del pequeño vampiro se convirtió en una risita y saltando por la ventana se perdió en la noche.

El aún muy alterado Anton se había quedado solo en la habitación con Lumpi, quien arrojandole el cronómetro a los pies y tirandose por la ventana gritó:

"¡No me des las gracias!"

Anton se agachó para agarrar el relojito. En la pantalla se leía: 26:04 


End file.
